Black Eyed Boy
by the original killerpineapple
Summary: TRSS Voldemort's infatuation with a certain death eater leaves him with a need to regain control.
1. Old Wounds

Disclaimer: I ain't got nothing and they've taken that away too! (Dylan Moran)

Black-Eyed Boy

Chapter 1: Old wounds

The Dark Mark under the long sleeves of his robe hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to the pain and fear he felt inside. After everything, Tom felt quite comfortable to call him back, as though nothing had happened between them.

'_Well, I suppose to him nothing did happen.'_

Severus punched the wall in an attempt to push back the tears, or at least give them a different reason to be.

Over the past fourteen years it had become easier. Not exactly simple, but at least he didn't picture him every time he saw the scar on Harry's forehead. He doubted the boy knew that the scar was a constant reminder not only to him.

He sat in the dark as the reunion between Tom and his followers proceeded, wanting to join them and see the subtle looks of affection he used to catch at past meetings, when no one was looking, but scared that all he would see would be the look of disdain and dismissal he favoured everybody else who meant nothing to him.


	2. Divine

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I may be partially responsible for Voldemort's new personality. The line 'He was made to be worshipped' is from Oscar Wilde's 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'.

NB: Voldie's PoV.

Chapter 2: Divine

He walks into the room, his calm, indifferent exterior masking his uncertainty. He's different from all the other Death Eaters, even Lucius. Special. I know he will be harder to break than the others, who wither beneath my glare. He's intelligent, cold, dignified.

He's beautiful.

I examine him with keen interest, unafraid that the other Death Eaters will emerge from their own self-centred lives long enough to notice. He feels me watching him, but continues to look straight ahead, his arms folded across his chest. His porcelain skin, raven hair, demure yet proud stance. Everything about him was perfect. He was made to be worshipped.

And yet he wasn't. He was ostracized, scorned, under-appreciated. I see the pain and anger there, so unusual for a boy of no more than sixteen, and feel an overwhelming need to make the people who caused it hurt more than they believe possible. But, more than that, I want to hurt him too, to create some of that beauty sadness had created in him, to see his tears fall from his shaded eyes to his ivory cheeks. I want to show him happiness and them snatch it from him. I want him to love me as much as I do now and then make him suffer for affecting me as no other human has before.

I want Severus Snape to be mine.

All reviewers get a figurative cookie, with chocolate chips and everything!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Can you sense the dejection in my...erm...typing?

NB: From the Point of view of Lucius and Voldie.

Chapter 3:

He's been one of us for three weeks now, and Tom's interest in him has grown every day. I'm starting to think that I should have kept him away from this life, but his unspoken need for acceptance cried out to me until I could ignore it no more.

While most people glance away when Tom looks at them, Severus doesn't. When Tom looks at him, which is often, he holds his gaze, unblinking and empty. But, stranger than that, Tom seems unable to prize his attention from him, mesmerized. He's lost control and, although only the two of us know, he doesn't like it. It makes him feel vulnerable, and he'll do anything to get his power back.

Bdbdbdbd

I find myself staring again and look away hurriedly, although I think no one but Lucius is likely to notice. However, I can't help but look back at him, becoming lost once more in his dark, blank eyes. I finish talking and dismiss the Death Eaters. They bow their heads, murmur "My Lord" and rush from the room, not particularly eager to incur my hatred by loitering. Lucius stands up more slowly, nodding toward me respectfully, and Severus starts to follow him.

"Severus." He turns to me, his expression unreadable. "A word, if you don't mind." He walks back to the centre of the room lethargically. Lucius seems uncomfortable leaving him, but does so with a raise of my eyebrows.

We stand silently for a while and I smile at him, the solemn attitude of someone so young striking me as unusual. He blinks, but otherwise remains unmoved.

I kiss him, and I hear his sharp intake of breath. His lips are warm and soft. Untouched. He moves his head back and pushes me away, completely unafraid of me.

"Lucius tells me not that you're not to be trusted." I laugh shortly and place my hand beneath his chin, needing to see the expression in his obsidian eyes.

"My dear Severus, what makes you think you can trust Lucius?" I quietly rejoice in the fleeting look of uncertainty in his ever emotionless face, and lean once more towards his stainless lips.

Bdbdbdbdbd

I found Lucius in the library, a book open in front of him and his eyes closed.

"Lucius." He stands before me and bows his head.

"My Lord." His voice is mildly sarcastic, so subtle that I barely notice it.

"Don't patronize me, Lucius. And keep out of my affairs. You're a valuable member of this cause, and I would hate to have to let you go." He grins at the formality of my tone I haven't used when speaking to him in many years.

"Leave Severus alone." He looks into my eyes, all traces of a smile gone.

"Don't tell me what to do. I have let you get away with far more than anyone else I've ever met. Don't overstep your mark, and don't forget who you're talking to." His courage falters and he looks down at his feet. "I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will if you try to stop me getting my own way."

"You can't hurt me anymore than you have in the past. _Lord_."

"Can't I? How's your wife? Still as pretty as the last time I met her?" I grin as he flinches.

"Leave Narcissa alone. Please." I smile and turn on my heel towards the door.

"Good evening, Lucius."


	4. Anything

Disclaimer: See first three chapters. **Song lyrics **are from Michael by Franz Ferdinand.

Reviews:  Fizzycolasugarhigh- Sanity is overrated. Think of the conversations we would have were we sane. They wouldn't be quite as interesting. However, I will update because if you lose your vocabulary who would I look up to for grammatical purification?

Kyer-If Severus is sixteen then Voldemort would be about forty-seven. Ewww. I prefer to think of him as Tom Riddle in CoS. Makes it easier to sleep at night with the knowledge of the abomination I've created.

Kamp- Thank you:D

NB- Thank you fizzycolasugarhigh for being my beta reader.

NNB-From Severus' point of view.

Chapter 4: Anything

He pulls me to my feet, takes my hand.

**So come and dance with me**

I knock the drink, it spills to the floor. My inhibitions

**I'm all that you see, you wanna see,**

fall away. The alcohol helped.

**So close now, so close now,**

His fingers entwined in mine, his graceful meander through the crowds, me stumbling

**you're the boy with all the leather hips,  
sticky hair, sticky hips, stumble on my sticky lips**

blindly across his golden path. His hand on my hips, my waist, my neck. Whispered voice in my ear. **  
Beautiful boys on a beautiful dance floor  
**Lips touch.  
**You're dancing like a beautiful dance whore  
**Teasing, his mouth gently brushes mine, faintly

**... and nothing matters now.**

**bdbdbd**

We find a quiet backroom in the club and I recline lethargically onto the sofa, feeling the effects of the alcohol wearing off. Tom stands by the window, his back to me. The room is dark, and all I can see is his silhouette created in the flickering street light. In my relaxed state I can allow myself to admit the enormity of the love I feel for him, and accept that it's not a careless infatuation other teenagers unknowingly label 'love'.

"Tom? Are you okay?" I feel great pride in calling him by his name, when everyday I witness others address him as 'Lord'.

"I have to ask you to do something, Sev, and I just hope you won't find me heartless in my request." I sit up, slightly worried and once more terribly self-conscious. He turns to face me and perches himself on the edge of the desk.

"I need you to kill someone." My breath catches is my throat and I head fall into my hands.

"Shit." Tom sits beside me and takes my hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Severus. But you knew what you had to do when you joined the Death Eaters, and if I appear to treat you differently, the others will get suspicious. Besides, this person represents significant threat to me, and the others are too clumsy to deal with her efficiently." I cringe when he mentions the danger to his own life, and tighten my grip on his long, slender hand. He places his other hand under my chin and forces me to look at him. "Please." I don't want to, but I can't bear to think of my life without him.

So I agree.

I lean towards him and rest my head on his shoulder, feeling one of his arms encircle my waist and his other hand touch my hair tenderly.

"I'm sorry."


	5. The pain of unrequited love

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

Chapter 5: The pain of unrequited love 

NB: This is the last chapter. Don't complain to me if you don't like it. I just do what the voices tell me to.

This time it's him who finds me in the library, pretending to read up on hexes. He looks around expectantly and I can't help but grin.

"Looking for someone, Lucius?" He attempts a smile.

"I just thought Severus would be with you, hanging onto your every word." He doesn't know it, but I enjoy his bitter sarcasm. It's what attracted me to him in the first place.

"No. He's taking care of some business for me."

"What have you done, Tom?" The shock in his voice mirrors the dismay on his pale features and the slight irregularity of his heartbeat, so loud in my alert ears.

"Nothing, Lucius. Only given him the task of ridding me of a certain thorn in my side." I look up from my book and look into his startled eyes. "Nothing more than I'd ask of you."

"You've ruined him! He was perfect and you've tainted him! Why do you have to wreck everything you touch?" His cheeks are flushed with anger and frustration, his eyes are bright and his hair ruffled where he runs his pale fingers through it. I don't think he's ever looked sexier.

"Temper temper. There is no such thing as a perfect human, and I have not ruined him. Not yet." I almost whisper the last two words, but I know he hears them.

"Please don't hurt him, Tom. Please. Don't you think he's gone through enough pain in his relatively short life already?" The sudden softness of his voice makes it clear to me that he cares for the raven-haired boy, and I laugh inside at his irrepressible emotions, the main source of the internal struggle he constantly faces. Although I admit that the wretched beauty of my newest and youngest ward has let me in a state of hopeless infatuation, I will never be fool enough to experience ,and therefore stake everything on, love.

"I can do what I want. I've killed whole families and tortured innocent people; massacred villages and disgraced great leaders; unflinchingly listened to people call to me for mercy and even murdered my own family. Why would I feel any regret at hurting that greasy, hooked-nosed brats feelings?"

"You bastard." Lucius had time only to draw in a quick gasp before be found himself pinned to the table by his neck with my wand at his temple.

"DON'T! Once again you forget your place. Don't make me kill you Lucius, because I will. You and your pretty little wife." I loosen my hold on his neck and he toils to slow his breathing. We're silent for a few moments, listening only to an old house creaking at every movement made within it.

"You don't really think he's a greasy, hooked-nosed brat." The statement would usually anger me, but the dejection in Lucius' voice is enough to satisfy me that I've won. I step back and allow him to stand.

"No, Lucius. I don't. I think he's the most beautiful boy I've ever met." I start to walk away, aware that Lucius could kill me at any second, and secure in the thought that he wouldn't. "But I get over my infatuations quickly enough, as you well know." I stop at the door and look back at him with a smile. "Remember?"

bdbdbdbd

Severus stood in the centre of his room, for once in his life unsure of what to do. It came as a relief when Tom came to find him rather than the other way around. Severus tried to smile and found he couldn't, and so looked down at his feet.

"Did you kill her." Tom's voice was harsh and Severus blushed as he nodded towards the floor. Tom's demeanour softened instantly and he swept the uncomfortable, melancholic youth into his arms.

"Good. It needed to be done Sev. But it's over now."

"Don't make me do it again, Tom. Don't make me kill anyone else. Please?" Severus clung to him like a desperate child and buried his head in his shoulder, feeling the need to be close to the warmth of a human. Tom tenderly stroked his ebony hair, patiently soothing the sobbing boy, feeling elated by the sensation of being wanted. He drew Severus down onto the bed to lie beside him, stroking his cheek and kissing away his tears.

"Tom? I don't think we should do this."

"What's wrong? Don't you love me?" Severus looked regretful that his careless statement could have suggested that, and tried hurriedly to repent his mistake.

"Of course I do! More than anything!"

"Well what's wrong? We don't have to do anything if you're not ready." Severus hesitated momentarily, before smiling and shaking his head.

"No. I'm fine." Tom stroked a strand of hair from his face and trailed delicate kisses along his cheekbones, delighting at the small giggle that escaped Severus' lips as his breath whispered against his ear.

"Trust me."

Bdbdbdbd

Tom stayed awake long after Severus had fallen asleep, his head on Tom's pallid chest and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He thought of Lucius, and how he controlled nothing, when he had the power to make Severus smile and laugh like a normal, contented teenager, and the power to snatch everything away from him in the blink of an eye.

Bdbdbddbd

Severus had finished pulling his robes over his head when Tom returned from the bathroom. He glanced at him briefly before fumbling with his cufflinks.

"Oh, are you still here?" Severus looked confused, but disregarded the statement as a misunderstanding.

"I was thinking. Maybe we could tell people about us." Tom laughed briefly and casually turned to look at him.

"Why would I do that?" Severus' smile faltered and his eyebrows twitched.

"I…I thought you loved me." Tom laughed again, more loudly and with less humour.

"Why would you think that?" He smiled openly, savouring the obvious pain he was causing. "Of course I don't love you!" He rested his hand on Severus' cheek and he flinched away at the clichéd and patronising demeanour of the action. "Aw, don't be like that. You'll get over me." He placed his hand on the back of his head and pressed their lips together, bruising Severus fragile mouth when he tried to pull away.

Tom hurried to make it in time for his meeting, still laughing, and thought how Lucius would react when he saw the pain wrought on the face of his black-eyed boy.

Fin.


End file.
